


You's Teddy Bear

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Plushie Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Everyone knows You loves stuffed animals but when Gackt discovers just how much he's not entirely sure how to react.





	You's Teddy Bear

            You's perversion had started when he was young and desperate, back when the very last thing he would admit to was his homosexuality. He'd spent years denying that, years denying his love for teddy bears and other stuffed animals, years of denying who he actually was. That You belonged in the past but it was an important time, as back then had been the day he had first gotten hold of a flesh light.

            He'd used it in the conventional way at first but his experiments had grown more daring until he had finally modified a large stuffed bear into his perfect sex toy. The flesh light had become more than plastic then and it had been the most thrilling night of his life.

            The years had passed but still, when he was truly alone and in the mood, he still strapped a flesh light or dildo onto his favourite stuffed bear and ridden the toy for all it was worth. He knew he couldn't share this fetish with anyone but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

 

            Gackt had heard the sounds of pleasure from You's room and with a grin he pushed the door open, finding You in the middle of his very private form of masturbation. Gackt had remained frozen in shock, You turning to see him and pulling away bright red.

            “Gackt.” You stammered, wishing his lover would say something, anything, to make this awkward situation go away. His lover however said nothing, turning and walking away without another word. Embarrassed You moved off his toy, willing his erection to go away but he was too turned on and even embarrassment wasn't enough.

            For once his bear wasn't going to get him off and so he got into the shower masturbating for all he was worth until his cum hit the hard tiles and he was done. He could hear Gackt in the other room and wished he'd hidden the bear but it was too late now, why had he been too stupid to check that Gackt had actually left? He knew his lover sometimes liked to sneak back up to him, after pretending to go home. Gackt loved to play the rapist and You had always been his willing victim. It wasn't like Gackt didn't have a fetish of his own but role-playing rape and making love to stuffed animals were entirely different matters.

            Reluctantly You returned to his bedroom, finding Gackt sitting on the bed and knowing he was now prepared to talk. He'd probably gone downstairs to think things over before making up his mind on the whole thing. Was this the end of their love? Surely it was stronger than that.

            “Photography.” Gackt commented, the single word an accusation. Long ago Gackt had asked him if he had any fetishes or desires, You had told him he had wanted to make a collection of photos of Gackt, or the two of them, making love. It hadn't been a lie and the collection was ever growing but he hadn't been entirely honest back then either.

            “I masturbate to that all the time.” You admitted.

            “While with the bear?” Gackt demanded.

            “No, one or the other.” You admitted.

            “I won't tell anyone.” Gackt declared and with that he got up and left, leaving You alone to wonder how this would all turn out.

 

            A week passed, a fortnight and then the whole month where not a word was spoken about You's fetish. It was like it didn't exist, or more like Gackt didn't know and You thought that this was probably for the best. He wished he could say he'd stopped but he couldn't, his craving was too deep and so a couple of nights he'd given in and taken a ride on his bear.

            Then one night he'd been invited to Gackt's home and he'd gone searching for his hidden lover, knowing he was in for a surprise but taken aback when he found it; A room filled with stuffed toys. As he wandered among them he realised every one had been modified with flesh lights or dildos. It was a heaven for a man like him and he knew this was Gackt's way of saying 'go for it'. Perhaps Gackt wanted no part in this but he wasn't denying You his fetish either.

            Wandering through the toys, You found a semi-robotic lion which made his blood race. He knew this was bad, knew it was dirty but Gackt had given him permission to enjoy himself. Biting his lip, he glanced behind him at the door, before picking up the remote control that had been loosely tied to the lions back. He experimented with the controls until he was happy he knew how the toy worked and then stripped away his clothes and picking up the lube that had been left on a table. He coated his aroused length eagerly before turning the lion onto its default setting. Coming to life the lions head turned on its own and You smiled before pushing his length into the lion’s ass. Engulfed by the realistic flesh light, You took his pleasure knowing if he didn't he'd be too desperate to hold back.

            Satisfied You prepared himself before crawling under the lion, as if the lion was mounting him and let the dildo attachment fill him before slipping the setting onto medium. The lion began to take him and You moaned out loud, not even having to move to be pleasured. His body trembled and he grabbed onto a stuffed dog, which he entered via the toy in its own ass allowing himself to be pleasured by two toys at once. Desperately he turned the lion onto its fastest setting, gasping as he was taken unable to stop.

            Then the cat mascot entered, like the ones used for the lives though You doubted this one had ever seen the stage. He knew this was Gackt and so when the mascot unzipped a small zipper and pulled out his erection, You took it willingly in his mouth sucking hard as he came into the stuffed dog. This was getting too much, even for him, but the remote was taken from him and he couldn't stop the lion toy taking him like a lioness.

            “Enough.” Gackt finally decreed and You was released from the lion, only to be filled by Gackt's own length. He whimpered on the floor as his legs wrapped around the cat, his body aching and exhausted but somehow, he still managed to find the energy to carry on.

            Gackt filled him with cum and You trembled in excitement as his lover picked up a small stuffed bear and thrust it up and down You's erection until his lover came, too exhausted to even consider taking his pleasure from another toy. He lay panting on the floor, wondering what all this meant and half expecting Gackt to make him enjoy every toy in this room, there was at least a dozen he hadn't even touched but instead the cat head was removed and Gackt lay beside him on the floor wrapping his arms around You protectively, the soft fur of the mascot suite giving You comfort.

            “I don't understand your fetish,” Gackt informed You as he ran a gloved hand over You's chest. “But you can do what you like in this room. Don't keep secrets.”

            “So you're really OK with this?” You asked.

            “No, I'm not OK,” Gackt admitted. “But what you do in here hurts nobody, so I won't deny you this either.”

            “Will you at least wear that mascot suit again?” You begged.

            “Maybe,” Gackt said, picking up a stuffed unicorn and smiling his sadistically seductive smile. “Now it's time you enjoyed this unicorn’s horn.”

            “Gackt, I'm exhausted!” You complained but that didn't stop Gackt pushing the unicorn’s horn deep into body, the only mercy being that the tip was soft and curved instead of a sharp point. He'd been right, Gackt really was going to make him enjoy all these toys tonight but as sadistic punishments went, You would choose this one every time.


End file.
